Bleeding Love
by ilovetheakatsuki
Summary: Naruto decides that he had enough of everyone cherry mood, he has determined that he wants to leave home on a search for sasuke. Disclamier Soft Lemon/yaoi. This is my story. But I do not own these characters!
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose in the sky, the warm rays kissed the soft skin of which he had invaded his room. The fox window curtains couldn't block out the strong rays that burst through the window, naruto shifted in his sleep, turning in his sleep as he became suddenly uncomfortabe, fighting the sun the best he could trying to stay asleep, rolling over once again he mumbled a bit as he refused to wake up from his amazing dream. In his dream, sasuke laid on top of him, placing soft kisses up and down his bare chest, the uchiha explored his body and nibbled ever now again.

"NARUTO-KUN WAKE UPP!" A fimiliar annoying voice was breaking through his dream, causing him to jump from his dream and finally wake up. His eyes opened wide then narrowed when he knew who the voice belonged too. Blue eyes glaring at the cieling hatefully he didn't budge from his bed. "Get up or i'm coming in after you!" Naruto turned his head to see a blond ino standing next to his open window, she could easily slip in through the window and drag him out of bed, she was one annoying women. 'Damnit she ruin my damn dream" he complained quietly as he threw his orange blankets off of his nearly naked body, sitting on the edge of the bed, naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned a bit, he looked over to see sakura standing there, hands on her hips glaring as if too say to hurry up.

"Um I need to take a damn shower and I would like to take it privately"He growled bitterly

"Since when did you-" she begin but was cut off shortly

"I've always liked showers now stop staring at me you creep" he snapped.

"Some one isn't a morning person" Ino commented as she walked away from the window and towards to front to join hinata and sakura out front. Naruto looked back to his bed, expecting to see a half naked uchiha to be laying in his bed but was disappointed when he didn't see him. He shook his head as he slid off his boxers and stepped into the shower. Naruto showered quickly and changed clothes. Brushing his teeth, he made sure to get every corner of his mouth, washing his mouth out he ushed mouth wash and repeated the process. He brushed his hair and tied his hand band on his head. Leaving the bathroom, naruto went around and made sure to lock _every_ window in the house. Walking out the front door, he strode out of the house, locking the door behind him he sent a cold glare in the direction of ino as he joined sakura and hinata. Kakashi forced sakura to make peace with ino which they did, but naruto was waiting for the day that he beat the living hell out of ino. It hasn't yet to happen only close encounters. Naruto was utterly miserable, depressed and now irritated. He was beyond lonely even when he was with his friends that never seem to be able to take his pain away he hated that he felt like this. Naruto tried to get his mind off of it, shaking his head as he walked with his hands in his tight black jeans. His orange shirt had his family clan symbol on the front, showing off his pride. His heart felt as if knives were pricking and stabbing at his heart, the pain never seem to decrease no matter how much he tried to stop it. Why should he be hurting? Why should _I___be hurting? Many questions that were left unanswered, unable to get any answers he just put on a mask and pretended that he was happy. This is what true love was, he hated it. Love was a vicious disease that never seem to go away no matter how he tried to move on or even forget. Or both.

The group of friends went out for icecream, the hung out at the park that had no one else but them invading the land. Naruto took his icecream, he looked up at the icecream man as he offered the vanilla icecream cone, he swore he knew that face. It almost looked like sasuke. "Sasuke?" He asked but he knew he was stupid for asking. Blinking he looked down at his icecream, he looked around to see if this was a prank but when he looked back up, the icecream man didn't look like sasuke, it was just a older guy who always wore a smile on his face that seemed to be glued to his face. Walking to the lonely swings he sat down and begin to push him self slowly, it was a hard process when he was holding a icecream in his left hand and was holding on for dear life with his right. He couldn't do this any more, he had to leave, he watched as the girls played and was laughing happily.

_9:30pm_

Packing his bag up quickly, he had to be quick and get out without being heard. Naruto turned his lights off and climbed out of his window, leaving a note for sakura just in case she came to check on him. Quickly escaping the safety of his village, he slipped into the woods and followed the pathway for a while, he didn't know where he was going. But he knew he was searching for the uchiha and was going to bring the damn fool back to the village. Naruto eventually stopped and made camp, he build a small fire and sat beside the fire to warm up, he watched and listened to the wood crackle under the fire powerful embrace. Naruto didn't care if he was lost, he couldn't of gotten far, his feet was aching and hurting so he must of gone a decent amount of miles into the woods. Leaning against a tree, he relaxed and took a deep breathe as he closed his eyes, wondering if it was worth going on. A few hours had passed, checking his watch he made a portable cup of ramen, he pulled his chopsticks from his bag and begin to slowly eat his food, he jumped at the sound of a twig snapping, he looked around and heard another crack after another, it was as if he was being mocked. Naruto heard a chuckling, it sounded oddly very close to him. Turning his head to check besides him, he jumped when he seen a face right next to his, jumping to his feet he backed up, accidentally dropping his hot ramen to his feet. Noticing for the first time that his fire was dying, he grabbed a chunk of wood and threw it on the dying flame. Causing the flame to burst to life as it attacks the new fresh piece of wood. He added a few pieces of wood onto the fire causing the flame to grow bigger, giving off a better life. Naruto looked around for the face that had frightened him, it was gone now. Jumping when he was suddenly grabbed, his arms were grabbed from behind him and was slammed against a tree. "Loving me is the biggest mistake foxy" the attacker whispered in his ear, causing a cold shiver to crawl all over his body. Managing to slam his elbow into the attacker stomach, he slipped from the grip while the attack was trying to catch their breathe. Turning quickly to see The one in only uchiha stand before him, he backed him into a random tree "where are you going?"

"S-sasuke?" he managed to speak

"the one and only baby" A smirk creeped apon his lips causing a horrible feeling to grow in the pit of naruto stomach. Sasuke pinned him to the tree and tightly gripped his wrist with one hand and reached inside of naruto pants and boxers, sasuke toyed with naruto cock smirking as he was rewarded with a muffled moan that naruto was trying to hold back. The fox wasn't going to give him the satisfiaction to know that he liked it. "Didn't you want me baby? I thought thats what you always wanted"

"let me go damnit! Stop touching me!" Naruto begged but he didn't mean his words, they both knew it.

"Why don't you want me touching you? Are you nervou baby hm?" he asked as he nibbled and bit down on naruto neck, he roughly bit his neck leaving a bruise.

"n-no!Now let me go" he tried again but was stopped short when sasuke begin to rub and toy with naruto cock, he bit his neck roughly and eventually found his place where he loved to be biten, he was rewarded with a loud moan.

"I'm going to have fun with you before I kill you" Sasuke cold words sinked in, causing a tear slid down naruto cheek which only caused sasuke to laugh darkly "Oh i'm not going to rape you. Your going to be begging for me to fuck you" Sasuke laid naruto down on the sleeping bag, he ripped naruto clothes off,keep him pinned, he went down in-between naruto legs and spread his legs, he parted his ass and teasingly stuck a unexpecting inside of his entrance, he pushed his finger inside of him and begin to thrust his finger in and out of him, causing naruto to arch his hips and moaned. Sasuke used his free hand to grab ahold of naruto now newly form erection, he beginning to pump his length as he thrust two fingers in and out of him. Pulling his fingers out, he bit his neck in a rough manner then trailed his bites and kisses down his body, he bit and sucked in one area of his neck. Naruto moaned and blushed, sasuke grabbed a kunai and cut in random places on naruto body, he licked the wounds and slid in between his legs, he wasn't going to prepare him much more. Sasuke unzipped and unbutton his pants, he pulled his pants and boxers down just enough and grabbed his hard erection, he was going to tease naruto he wasn't just going to fuck him that easily, he pushed the head of his hard cock inside of naruto's entrance, he barely thrusts in and out of him, stopping suddenly, he felt naruto tight ass twitch in the need for him to fuck him. Soon naruto was begging for sasuke to fuck him but he wasn't about to give in just that easily, he heard naruto wince and growl as the cold air hit his naked body finally. A small smirk escaped his lips as he slid the kunai along the blonde's body, he lick the areas where he caused to shed blood for him. Naruto blue eyes watched the uchiha as he contiuned to touch him, giving in when naruto had a cute pouting look to him. The old sasuke was slowly returning, he suddenly pushed his large erection pushed into his length inside of naruto tight ass. Barely giving naruto anytime to get use to his massive size, the uchiha begin to thrust in and out of him, sasuke hands reached down and grabbed ahold of naruto length, he begin to pump his ength. "ahh! Sasuke! ah! Harder!" naruto begged as his moans were getting louder. The uchiha paced increased, the sound of skin slamming against skin was heard but naruto moans were alot louder. Sasuke bit all over his body and chest, he gripped naruto hips pretty tightly. Naruto moaned loudly when sasuke hit his prostate, he begged for more "Oh! Right there! Hit right there again!" Naruto grabbed onto sasuke shoulders and begin to claw at his back, leaving horrible scratches all over his back that begin to bleed, grunting in pleasure as he feels naruto nails digging into his back, sasuke picked up his paced and slammed into naruto ass as hard and fast as he could managed at this moment.

Naruto screamed and moaned sasuke name loudly as he threw his head back, he climaxed hard, sending his see partly on himself and sasuke chest which didn't seem to bother the uchiha. Sasuke thrusts a few more times inside of him before sending his hot seed inside of naruto twitching body, he thrusts a few more times before he finally pulled out. Leaning over, sasuke kissed naruto hard on the lips. Pulling away, he whipped the naruto cum off his chest and licked his fingers clean. Sasuke pulled his boxers and pants back up, he watched naruto then shook his head. Sasuke stood up and picked his shirt off the ground in which he threw it, he dusts his shirt off and slid his arms through the sleeves. "your just leaving like that?"

"No I'm going to kill you" The uchiha spoke the words slowly, he made a face as if he didn't like the taste of the words that he had dared to speak but he didn't seem to care at this point.

"Fine kill me then. But now your without me in this world and you know that for a fact." Naruto snapped and just laid where he was, his body was aching from their rough sex but he was complaining. Sasuke walked over to the fox, he grabbed naruto by the hair and looked into his eyes, leaning close he whispered into his ear "I love you foxy"

Naruto suddenly became dizzy, his head was aching and hurting, a pain shot through the back of his neck but he tried to ignore the pain. "I-I love you" he slirred as he soon passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling as if he was light and was falling, he felt his body but couldn't seem to be able to open his eyes, he couldn't put his finger on what was wrong. His head shot up when he finally "woke up", his head was throbbing from being hit in the head with something and fainting, his head hit the hard pretty hard. Standing up, he dusted the grass off his dress, which looked more like a maid outfit then anything. His eyes became widened when he realized he was wearing a dress! "What the hell!?" he thought as he twirled around trying to see if he knew where he was but didn't recognize the area. Naruto decided he was going to wonder around the area, sticking close to the grassy plane that he had woken up on. Was this some form of nightmare that he was stuck in?

After hours of wondering endlessly, his feet begin to ache and complain, sitting on the ground Naruto looked around, he haven't realized that he walked into a field of giant ass flowers, he stood up after a while and went over to one, grabbing its stem he managed to pull it down. Not seeing that a intruder had entered the flower field, he gasped when his wrist was suddenly grabbed and he was yanked backwards away from the flower until he fell. "are you that stupid!?" the male asked, his bunny ears twitched in irritation.

"What are you talking about? Kiba?" Naruto looked up the man face trying to get a better view, yes it was kiba but somehow he was different. That's when it hit him. kiba had a pair of black bunny ears on top of his head. Becoming in shock, naruto couldn't believe this. Was he dead? He didn't know but something weird was going on. Naruto stood back up and shook his head "I still don't know what you're talking about. It's just a flower."

"You're an idiot! That flower could have eaten you. It may look harmless but that thing is a bitch and when you would be looking away its large mouth would open and swallow you whole." Sasuke bunny words hit him hard. "Let's go" before he gotten a answer sasuke grabbed naruto and dragged him with him, picking up his pace until he was almost running at full speed.

"Where are-"

"Were really late!" he pressed as he hurried down the path in the thick forest, until a clearing was in view with a little hut like house, with a table and a small group of people sitting around, waiting. Kiba hurried and pulled him faster to, but suddenly stopped right in front of the table. He smiled and let go of naruto before going into his place at the table. Sitting at the head at the table was a man in a hat, he looked up and smirk lightly at him, he begin to chuckle darkly and start babbling on about something that no one seem to understand very well.

"Sasuke!" The mouse squeaked which snapped him back

"Thank you my dear shino" sasuke eyes faded from red back to his normal black.

"What's going on?" Naruto tried to have his voice heard but no one seem to be listening, kakashi was to busy glaring at the mouse as his tail twitched back and forth, but shino had threatened him if he tried any funny business he would have his eyes. Growling as he became frustrated, naruto yelled "hey is anybody listening to me!?" The table grew quiet for a split second but everyone went back to chatting away, shaking his head naruto stormed off in what direction he thought he had came from, not caring at this point he hurried down the path but didn't seem to get very far before he became lost. Naruto picked up the pace and ran down the pathway, taking turns and hurrying as he tried to find someone who could help him. Not seeing the popped up root, naruto tripped over the root and hit his head hard on the solid ground with no grass to soften the blow.

Shooting up or as far as he could manage to pull, his arms wouldn't allow him to sit up which only frustrate him and made him what to get up even more. He looked down at himself, no longer seeing the maid outfit, now he was utterly confused at too what just happened. Was that whole thing just a weird messed up dream that made no sense or was he just crazy and imagine it. Naruto begin to rub his throbbing head, hoping that would ease the pain that was cursing through his head and part of his body, he attempt to sit up again but this time he succeed, he looked around the candle lit room. Noticing that there was chains holding him down but the chains were long enough he could reach half of his head but not very much. He was becoming light headed, he seen on his hand that he was still bleeding slightly from him hitting the ground. His head was aching horrible, he wished he had pain killer to take, naruto begin to yank on the chains and begin to yell angrily hoping that his kidnapper would hear him. 'sasuke?' he begin to think about the event that occurred in near the woods, where he had given himself up so easily too sasuke. But he had been searching for sasuke, demanding that he would bring him back to leave village even if it killed him in the process he would not give up on sasuke unlike everyone else who seemed to give up so easily. No one could break his courage and his demanding sprit, sitting up as far as he could, naruto begin to pull but after a few minutes of pulling against the metal chains that bruised his wrist as he tried. Giving up, naruto laid back down. He would have to find a chance when ever his kidnapper was back to get out of the chains.

Not being able to move, he didn't even know how the hell he ended up in this odd place or how the hell he would get out. His head and wounds on his bodies were still bleeding, such a idiot who wouldn't treat his wounds. Unless the person who had kidnapped him actually wanted him dead. Growing quiet, he looked around the dark room again trying to pin point anything he could use as a weapon in the room, but found nothing.


End file.
